Blood is Thicker
by Blazen
Summary: AU. Surviving members of the Black Family would always remember that blood is thicker than water. And the disaster of the First War only managed to bring them together, with the help of certain man. One shot


**Blood Is Thicker**

**Summary:** AU. Surviving members of the Black Family would always remember that blood is thicker than water. And the disaster of the First War only managed to bring them together, with the help of certain man.

* * *

The main parlor of the Manor was brightly lit with candles and little phials which emitted daylight. Muggle classical music was playing in the background. There were buffet tables, comfortable chairs and even a couple of couches. Occasionally a house elf would pop around changing plates and refilling goblets.

Even though the parlor could hold a lot more guests the gathering was small with only family and closest friends invited. The hostess looked around, carefully checking all those little details that made Christmas celebration perfect. Drinks and food — check, music — check, kids behaving — check, husband entertaining guests — wait, where was her husband? Oh, over there, in a corner, sulking. She sighed, catching the source of his mood — beautiful red-haired woman with green eyes, who was, as expected, dancing with her own husband James Potter.

Quietly, Narcissa made her way to the couch where Severus was sitting. He looked at her with a small smile which reached his deep dark eyes, and she found herself unable to be angry with him.

''You know, you could just ask her to dance, Severus,'' she said lightly, taking a seat next to him. He glanced at her somewhat alarmingly, but relaxed catching her knowing smile.

He just shook his head and took her hand gently. ''Don't _you_ want to dance, Cissy?''

''I'd love to, Severus!'' She smiled for real this time, her blue eyes shining brightly. They left the couch and joined dancing couples. Beside Potters, only Regulus danced with his wife, who winked at Severus when he passed them. He smirked in return enjoying the display of his one uncomplicated relationship. His friendship with Roxanne was easy and pure, with kind of teasing only siblings had.

Ted, Andromeda and the Longbottoms were sitting near the table, talking quietly. Dora was whispering something to the younger children who were giggling. Thank Merlin, she didn't mind watching over them.

Sirius was telling some story to Remus Lupin. He was waving his goblet energetically and Narcissa made a face at the liquid that was staining her nice carpet. She laid her cheek on Severus' chest and looked to the left. Two eldest members of their family were most likely dozing off on the couch in the middle of conversation. Eileen Snape and Walburga Black renewed their friendship after Severus and Narcissa's wedding, loss of their respective husbands and especially after Walburga was forced to move to the Prince Manor from demolished Grimmauld Place.

Severus was glad that he could provide his mother with same luxury she knew as a child. Unexpected news came from Gringotts just after the birth of Draco. It turned out his grandfather's will stated that Severus would inherit only if he married a pureblood witch and had a child with her. Of course some people started to make snide comments about sincerity of their marriage. Fortunately friends and family members (even Sirius) didn't believe those rumors.

* * *

Lily watched over James' shoulder as her former best friend was dancing hugging his wife tightly. She still missed their friendship and knew that he missed it too. If not for James and Sirius she might not even be here tonight. Though Narcissa always sent her and Alice personal invitations — after almost a year when three of them were hiding with their children in this very Manor under Fidelius, they couldn't help but feel some closeness. Of course without Alice there, she and Narcissa would've been at each other's throats constantly. Thank God for Hufflepuffs.

The most important reason for them to stand together was that stupid Prophecy. Because of it Harry, Neville and Draco became targets and three families were forced into hiding. And even after Voldemort's demise (which wouldn't have been possible without sacrifice of Bellatrix Lestrange who chose her sister over her Lord) the world still couldn't leave alone _Children of the Prophecy_.

* * *

Eleen Snape wasn't in fact sleeping but subtly watching her son. She could say that she was content with her life for the last years. Maybe she wasn't happy, but it was difficult to be happy without Tobias by her side. Their marriage hadn't been a happy one for a long time until the War came to their home. They were attacked because Severus refused to serve Voldemort and she was sure they'd be dead if not for Tobias who just shoot Death Eaters with a gun. Stupid bigots wouldn't even acknowledge muggle weapon as dangerous and had started to laugh before it was too late. And their old flame flared once again after Tobias, even without magic or money, felt himself a warrior and protector for his wife.

She still couldn't forget that night when Death Eaters crushed the whole London Floo Network and destroyed the Grimmauld Place street completely just to get to the Black House which was protected by Fidelius. They killed her husband, tortured Regulus Black, then her and Walburga to force the Secret of Prince Manor location from him. Only sudden appearance of her son, Longbottom and Potter saved their lives. All to get to her grandson and other children because of some silly Prophesy.

But still she was content. Severus married well-mannered and polite Slytherin girl who was obviously good for him. He was best friends with the current Head of the House of Black, and his son would become the Head of Prince House as well. She doted on her grandchild, she led a carefree life in her childhood home and even her old friend Walburga was not that bad of a company after all.

* * *

Walburga was watching her two sons and reflecting on the events that led to her current situation. Their family was almost destroyed completely after they foolishly gave their allegiance to a half-blood lunatic who called himself Lord. Strangely enough another half-blood was able to put the pieces together with the help of her son Regulus. And then Regulus not only accepted Andromeda and _Sirius_ back into the family and allowed said half-blood to marry his cousin. He just went and married a _muggle_ girl himself. Now she could only hope for her other son - Sirius - to come to his senses and find himself a pureblood bride. Otherwise there would be no pureblood Blacks anymore.

And her only remaining companion for this days was Eileen Prince (she still didn't want to call her by her husband's name despite the fact that said name would be associated with Blacks for a long time). She somewhat liked the girl at Hogwarts though. And sadly she was in no position to judge the other woman's marriage because she couldn't bring herself to hate her own son for his choice. He was the only person who still cared about her.

* * *

After most of the guests bid farewell and departed, and Draco was sent to bed, Severus, Narcissa and Regulus sat in the corner talking. They rarely could meet together like that without other people or children or something else distracting them. So it was nice for the trio to gather and recall their last two years at Hogwarts, when they finally understood the value of real friendship.

* * *

**A/N It's just oneshot inspired by other fanfic "Rewriting the Song", where Narcissa is in the same year as Severus and is (in my opinion) better match for him than Lily. And I'd really like for the Black Family to come out strong and united unlike in the canon. And I think the name "Draco" was Narcissa's idea and not Lucius' because it is derived from that of a constellation according to the Black family tradition. **

**Reviews are appreciated and complaints about my English too.**


End file.
